Ultra-low-power wireless applications utilize radiofrequency (RF) transceivers powered by small power sources (such as coin cell batteries) to perform rapid burst transmission or reception of data. The ultra-low-power RF transceiver is maintained in a low-power, or sleep state, when not performing burst transmission/reception. Ultra-low-power transceivers are used in a variety of Internet of Things (IoT) implementations, including embedded devices, smart devices, smartphones, etc.
One use for ultra-low-power transceivers includes Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE). BLE requires a minimum data packet error rate to ensure successful data transmission between ultra-low-power devices. Current ultra-low-power transceivers are unable to provide reduced power required by IoT devices with adequate noise filtering sufficient to maintain the minimum data packet error rate of BLE.